


The Internet Made Them Do It

by justlikesomuch



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikesomuch/pseuds/justlikesomuch
Summary: Assorted prompts and fills, short and messy.





	1. Vietreau: Nothing Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobirdstofly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobirdstofly/gifts), [Timjan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/gifts), [tommyandthejons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyandthejons/gifts), [wokeupscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokeupscully/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt "Tommy/Favs barebacking: Jon wants it raw." I hope Jon also wants Tommy's besotted internal monologue, because that's what we're all getting.

Tommy loves when he gets like this, all loose and pliant, parted lips and dark eyes gone soft. Jon never pushes, never urges Tommy along or asks for more. He lets Tommy set the pace. He trusts Tommy to know when he’s ready, and wow, is Jon ever ready.

Tommy starts to reach across the bed to the nightstand, but Jon stops him. His fingers encircle Tommy’s wrist gently, and he looks up at him hopefully.

“Wait.”

Tommy stops immediately and touches Jon’s face, meeting his eyes. He searches Jon’s face for information; did he misread the signs, he thought Jon was right there with him but — 

“Is everything okay? Do you want to slow down?”

Jon bites his lip and rolls his hips a little, pulling Tommy closer. “No, nothing like that, it’s just . . . “

“Yeah?”

“Can we . . .” Jon trails off. Tommy waits for him to finish the thought, but Jon just furrows his brow.

“Baby? What do you want?”

“Can we do it this time, like, without?” He tilts his head toward Tommy’s nightstand, where the condoms are stashed in a drawer.

Tommy’s chest feels tight. They haven’t talked much about what’s going on between them. He doesn’t even know if Jon’s seeing anyone else. But Tommy’s not. He doesn’t want to. This is all he’s ever wanted. This is it for him.

“I mean,” Jon starts, “I don’t know if you’re, like, with anyone else right now, but I’m not.”

“Do you want to be?” Tommy asks. His voice sounds so much more steady than he feels right now.

“Yes — no! I mean,” Jon laughs, throws his arm over his eyes. “I want it to be just us. I don’t want anything between us.”

The tightness in Tommy’s chest releases. He gently removes Jon’s arm from his face and looks into his eyes. “That’s what I want, too.”

Jon smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, big time.”

“That’s uh, that’s good.” He smiles, and Tommy can’t stop the grin that’s spreading across his own face.

Tommy brushes Jon’s jaw with his thumb, savoring the rough drag of his skin. He feels a little cocky, boosted by Jon’s vulnerability. “So you, uh, you want to feel me inside of you?”

“Yeah,” says Jon, flushing beautifully. He sounds a little breathless in a way that makes Tommy somehow, impossibly harder than he already was.

“You want me to fuck you raw, Jon? Is that what you want?”

“Tommy,” Jon moans, rolling his hips up to meet Tommy’s.

“You want,” Tommy drops his voice to a murmur, presses a kiss into Jon’s neck, “You want me to come inside of you, don’t you? You want to feel it dripping out of you.”

Jon nods, his eyes wild. Tommy just smiles at him.

Before now, Tommy didn’t know he could love someone and want them with the same intensity. He didn’t know he could ache so much to please someone, to protect them, to be better for them, and to also want to mutter filthy shit against their skin and push them to their limits.

He reaches for the lube and clicks it open, covering his hand. He checks to make sure Jon is still nice and loose, ready for him. Perfect.

“Come on,” he pats Jon’s hip. “Hands and knees. Hold the headboard.” And then, for effect, “I’m going to make you take it, and you’re going to love it.”

Jon groans and flips over, positions himself for Tommy. Tommy lines himself up, briefly overwhelmed by the way Jon’s just waiting for him, ready to be taken. Tommy takes a breath and pushes in, sinking slowly with little thrusts, pausing to let Jon pull him in. As he goes, he murmurs encouragement to Jon, who is silent except for the little cut-off moans he makes each time Tommy goes deeper. 

Fully seated, he drapes himself over Jon’s sweaty back and presses a kiss to his neck. He waits there for a moment, nuzzling into Jon’s close-cropped hair. He’s fighting against the desire to let go completely, to let himself be overcome by the impossibly tight squeeze of Jon’s body, by the perfect slide of skin on skin, by the knowledge that he is safe, held, known. 

“Tommy,” Jon breathes out. “Please.”

And that's it. He snaps his hips back and drives into Jon over and over, gripping his hips hard enough to leave marks, slapping against the backs of his perfect thighs. Jon is face-down now, his cheek resting on one forearm, his other hand moving over his cock. 

It's over too soon. Jon comes with a groan, calling Tommy’s name, clenching around him. Tommy follows after him, thrusting deep, holding Jon’s shoulders as he comes inside him.

For the first time. For the rest of time. For keeps. His thoughts grow fuzzy and odd-shaped as he collapses over Jon, kissing, kissing, nuzzling, holding. His love. His love.


	2. Tommyjon: Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "tommyjon, Florist AU + Curses"

Tommy didn’t even know you could successfully put a curse on someone over Twitter, but that’s what happened to him. Now he is compelled to speak his mind all the time, no matter how much he wants to shut up. He’s brutally honest with his Fenway employees, he can’t stop telling Favs what a great friend and co-founder he is, and he keeps blurting out his whole romantic history on first dates. This can’t go on. 

He visits a _curandera_ who tells him the curse is permanent, but it can be temporarily lifted by drinking a tea made from dried carnations. She doesn’t have any on hand, but he can pick up carnations at any florist and prepare the tea himself.

But Tommy doesn’t go to just “any florist.” As luck would have it, he randomly pops into Arrangement, Jon Lovett’s celebrated high-end floral boutique. 

Lovett is horrified by the suggestion that he would carry carnations. Still, he wants to help this handsome man who tells him, “Your store is pretentious, but you’re really cute.”

Lovett surprises his distributor by adding carnations to his next order, along with with the usual orchids and calla lilies. He keeps ordering them, and Tommy keeps coming to renew his tea supply. The effect of the tea has usually worn off by the time he visits Arrangement, and Tommy can’t keep himself from telling Lovett how how much he likes reading his flower column in the Chronicle, how he can’t stop thinking about his arms, how he imagines the kinds of sounds he’d make in bed. Eventually, that’s where they end up, since Lovett’s hastily-cleared work table isn’t all that comfortable. 

When Tommy tells Lovett he wants him to move in with him, Lovett makes a note to place an order for more carnations. But it turns out Tommy’s all stocked up on tea; he could keep his feelings to himself if he wanted to. He just needs Lovett to know exactly what’s on his mind.


	3. In Vietreau Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: "Vietreau + "In Vino Veritas" + Holiday Fic"

Jon did NOT pace himself with the wine at Lovett’s Passover seder, and now he’s tipped all the way into sentimentality, rambling happily as Tommy drives him home.

Didn’t Lovett do a great job leading the seder? Yes, Tommy agrees that he did. Isn’t Elijah’s girlfriend nice? She is. Isn’t it amazing how Lovett and Tommy and Jon are still so close? Incredible. Doesn’t Tommy think Lovett and Ronan seem so happy? Yes, they really do.

Jon sighs and leans his forehead against the cool glass of the passenger-side window. “I always thought that would be us.”

“Hosting a Passover seder?” Tommy keeps his eyes on the road.

“No,” Jon says. “Like, settling down together. Sharing our lives. But I was always too, I don’t know, too scared. Couldn’t decide, couldn’t talk about it. And now, it’s so late, Tommy. It’s too late.”

Jon falls silent, eyes shut, and Tommy says nothing.

The next morning, Jon wakes up fully clothed on top of his duvet. His head is pounding, and his mouth feels fuzzy. He’s suddenly flooded with embarrassment and panic as he recalls some of the things he admitted to Tommy.

Then he notices a note on his nightstand. He picks it up and reads it. It just says, “It’s not too late.”


	4. Tommyjon: Something Beautiful and Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "Sick/Injured Fic + Marriage of Convenience, TommyJon."

It’s 1994 and Hanna Koch is a young first-term democratic congresswoman running for reelection in a red district (never mind that anachronism, you feel me). With recent press interest in her close bond with political advisor and “longtime companion” Emily Black, Hanna cooks up a public marriage with her spokesman, Tommy Vietor.

It’s actually really hard for Tommy, who has always been a little bit in love with Hanna, although he also dates men, and sees how this will be good for both their careers. He goes all in, even developing an interest in and converting to Judaism.

But WHY does Tommy wear leather-soled slippers to their wedding ceremony, when he knows he will have to step on the glass?! The glass slices through the shoe and into his heel, badly injuring him. Picture him riding to the hospital in his wedding suit, gripping Hanna’s hand through the pain, his damask dinner napkin-wrapped foot propped in Lovett’s lap.

Right, Lovett. Hanna’s deputy speechwriter. He moves into Hanna’s house to take care of Tommy while Hanna and Emily join an overseas congressional delegation. While Hanna’s flashing her ring for cameras and talking to reporters about her husband and family values, Tommy is healing up and getting over her, letting Lovett cook for him and bring him stuff because it’s the early nineties and we didn’t have the internet to act as our personal concierge back then.

Anyway.

Is Lovett a hilarious and attentive nurse? He is. Does Tommy come to see him in a whole new light as something beautiful and hopeful develops between them? Sure thing. Does Lovett find occasion to reverently kiss the delicate sole of Tommy’s foot? You know he does. Oh look, there they are holding hands on the couch while they watch Frasier.

Hanna loses reelection, of course, because that’s what happened in 1994. She and Tommy keep up appearances through her successful bid for lieutenant governor, but eventually there is enough cultural shift for them to divorce and come out. And there is love and dogs and babies and friendship and political activism and, eventual legal marriages of inconvenience.

 


	5. Emily/Erin: Not Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "We were pretending to be lovers but I'm not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way." Emily/Erin, T

*

“Stop, stop, I can’t–just stop for a minute.”

Emily is laughing too hard to walk, especially in those ridiculous shoes. She leans against the brick wall outside the bar and steadies herself, tears running down her cheeks and ruining her eye makeup.

“His FACE, Erin! The look on that guy’s face when you started kissing my neck. Oh my God. That was the best ever.“

Erin grins and shoves her hands in the pockets of her dress. She looks at the sidewalk, kicks at some broken glass with the toe of her boot. It’s easier if she doesn’t look at Emily.

“I’m going to miss this, when the internship ends.” Emily’s voice is different now, softer. She’s not laughing anymore. “I wish I could stay in the city, that I didn’t have to go back to school.”

“Yeah? You’ll miss having me around to chase off skeezy guys? You’ll miss my possessive girlfriend act?”

“That’s not what I mean. You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Yeah, okay.” Erin snorts. This is unbearable. She needs to get out of here. Get Emily back to her sublet safely and then–just do anything to not feel this.

“Erin. Tell me you know that’s not what I mean.”

Erin looks at her now. Emily’s face is serious, pleading almost. She looks -- what? Scared? Hopeful.

“Why don’t you tell me what you mean, Emily?” Her tone is harsher than she means it to be, mocking in a way she no longer knows how to curb.

“It’s not an act for me, pretending to be together. I want that for real. And sometimes I think you do, too. Am I crazy?”

Erin sighs. “You’re not crazy.”

Erin is crazy, though. Crazy to let this girl in, crazy to let herself be Emily’s summer adventure. She knows this. She can see the smart choice here, and she’s about to blow right past it.

She takes Emily’s hand, kisses her palm firmly.

“Come home with me.”


	6. Jonjon: With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m better when I’m with you."

"A bad idea? What the fuck, Lovett?"

Jon is in full exasperation mode: brow furrowed, hands cutting shapes in the air around him. Andy diplomatically moves into the next room, suddenly fascinated by the kitchen's light fixtures. 

"Put your phone away! We're talking about this. Do you not want me to move across the street?"

It feels too dramatic to have this conversation in an empty house. It's too resonant with transition, with possibilities. How can one set of echoing walls and hardwood floors invoke so many contradictory feelings? Beginnings and endings; layered history and a fresh start. Lovett jealously eyes the front porch through the bare living room window. He'd give anything for a long pull of fresh air.

He hadn't meant to bring it up here, and now. He only came along for the walk-through because Andy wasn't going to be able to make it. But his audition was canceled at the last minute, so here they all are, measuring floor space and planning how Jon might plant his life in this house. 

And here is Lovett, blurting out all his reservations in the most awkward way possible. 

"Jon?" Andy slugs his brother lightly on the shoulder. "I'm gonna take off. You're joining us for dinner, yeah?" He registers Jon's nod and sees himself out, waving goodbye to Lovett with an unreadable expression that had better not be pity. 

Jon just waves toward the door, his eyes fixed on Lovett. 

"Why shouldn't I buy this house? I'm already coming to L.A.," Jon says, his voice going soft and low, gentle in a way that twists under L..vett's ribs. "Why shouldn't I be close to my people?" 

"Gross," says Lovett, but he can't stop the smile spreading over his face. "Pretty embarrassing for you that you couldn't carry on in D.C. without me."

"What can I say?" Favs shrugs, his stupid grin lighting up the dim room. It's a good room. This will be a good home; L..vett's limited optimism can extend that far. 

Especially when Jon's looking at him like he's exactly where he needs to be. Especially when he reaches out to brush Lovett's cheek with his thumb and says, "I'm better when I'm with you."


	7. Vietreau: A Little Cliched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The way I feel when I’m with you."

“Okay, let’s try this … what if, in the next scene, she comes over to his desk and says something like, ‘The way I feel when I’m with you, it’s the same way I felt the first time I heard the governor give a speech. I just knew it was right, I knew where I belonged. That’s how I feel—’” 

Jon notices Tommy’s expression and cuts off mid-sentence. “What? What’s with the face? No good?”

“It’s just,” Tommy wrinkles his nose. 

“Just what?” Jon says, his voice cracking slightly. 

Tommy leans back in his chair, his hands clasped behind his head. “I don’t know, like, a little cliched?”

Jon studies him for a moment, his expressive face unnervingly blank. He snaps his laptop shut and stands up, leaning into a stretch without meeting Tommy’s eyes. 

“You’re probably right. I think I’m done for now. Pick it up in the morning?” 

“Sure,” says Tommy. He claps Jon on the shoulder and heads toward the guest room. It takes him a long time to fall asleep.


	8. Tommyjon: Can I Touch You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Can I touch you?"

“Well?“ Tommy looks at him expectantly, shifting his weight between his feet. 

"Well what?” Lovett just stares at him, eyebrows knit together. 

“Aren’t you going to say something?” 

“What do you want me to say?”

Tommy throws his hands up. “I don’t know! Just—anything! Say, ‘Thanks for your honesty, but I just don’t feel that way about you.’ Say, ‘Come inside and let’s talk about this.’ Say you don’t hate me for showing up at your door and blowing up our friendship. Just say SOMETHING. Don’t make me guess what you’re thinking, Lovett.”

Lovett frowns. “I don’t know what to say, Tommy. Can I touch you?”

Tommy’s face breaks into a grin. “Even better.”


End file.
